


some disgusting sett-ezreal smut i rp'd a while ago.

by h1ellrest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Armpit Kink, Biting, Bondage, Cum drinking, Extreme Musk, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, M/M, Marking, Mind Break, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Role Reversal, Scent Kink, Sweat, drool, excessive cum, musk, unrealistic amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1ellrest/pseuds/h1ellrest
Summary: mind the tags. context (if there needs to be any, lol) is ezreal competed in The Pit a month ago, beating Sett and getting to dom him. a month later, they wanna fuck again. the plot is fucking stupid (no shit) but the point is the smut x_xplease follow me on twitter @h1ellrest if i get one follower i will tweet my opinion on the newest bladee
Relationships: Ezreal/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	some disgusting sett-ezreal smut i rp'd a while ago.

It had been a month. A month and a half since Ezreal had indulged in the best sex of his life, and he couldn't lie--he'd been struggling. His masturbation hadn't really been all that effective; nothing could replace Sett's tight, perfect hole. And so he planned a trip back to Ionia, knowing that the redhead was (probably) enough of a slut to welcome him with open arms. But he knew that he ought to bring something new, as a courtesy. And oh boy did he bring some new things...

Jayce was a brilliant inventor. And surprisingly kinky. And Ezreal wouldn't be Ezreal if he wasn't a master thief, and so one day full of snooping, he managed to steal quite a few of his toys. They all seemed to be rather high tech, and they all were all kept snug in his bag. And, after a long period spent asking on the streets of the city, he managed to find Sett's base. But, of course, it wasn't his personal quarters--Ez didn't remember that exact location. So the blonde twink had to walk by no shortage of enforcers before finally being led to Sett's room, where he was finally allowed to knock on the door.

Though, the man inside wasn't all that thrilled, really. That fucking blonde has hurt his business--there were now no shortage of rumors surrounding his sexual preferences, his leanings, if you will, and yet... he couldn’t help but feel like something was lacking from his sex life. No dildo and no whores could fill the void of Ezreal’s unforgettable cock. And hearing a knock on the door, Sett opened it to find the small twink standing outside, wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing here...” There was a hint of exasperation (and, as much as he'd hate to admit it, a hint of excitement as well).

"Missed me?" 

Ezreal welcomed himself into the high end room, immediately putting his bag down, a bit out of sight from Sett. And the first thing he pulled out were new sheets, one that looked rather comfortable. It also happened to have a cutesy pink color scheme and was filled with tiny red kittens.

"Well, you asked for new sheets, didn't ya? Also, you don't have to tell me that I was the best lay of your life, and figured you'd be wanting more. And so I showed up. You're welcome~"

Sett nervously scratched the back of his head as Ezreal rudely welcomed himself into his chambers. He grunted and spoke.

“You’re well over a month late on those bedsheets... And it won’t make up for all the commotion you’ve caused for my business.” Approaching Ezreal while the twink had his back facing away from the redhead and then locking him in a bear hug, he lowered himself to Ezreal’s height and nibbled at his ear, whispering. “Though... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy what we had... and I assume that is the same case for you. You naughty runt...”

Shivering at the nibbling--shit, this wasn't how things were planned--Ez managed a response. A shaky response, but one nonetheless. 

"H-hn~ f-fuck, you, you enjoyed it more. 'Big dirty muscle brute' were your words, if I remembered correctly?" It wasn't hard to remember, given how many times he had tried jerking off to those exact words. Fuck, he was so pent up. Just a little bit of nibbling had gotten him hard, and his escape attempts weren't working. Hoping to appeal to Sett's horniness, he rolled his eyes. "So, well, lemme have my way with you. If you want to have fun, that is..."

“Oh I’ve already got you trembling? Wow, you sure are pent up--have the images of me in your head been not enough to get you off..?" Sett’s hands began to lower down to Ezreal’s crotch, hovering around his cock and balls, careful to not fully grab them, teasing the explorer. Quickly groping his hefty balls, the Vastayan grinned, impressed by the weight of the pair. “Wow, these sure are heavy... you really have missed me.” Sett’s cock was now rising as well, bulging through his pants and poking Ezreal in the back. “If you want me to obey you... tame me then.”

Grunting, Ezreal smiled as he realized that the Ionian was too busy gloating to be on top of his game. Suddenly, he managed to turn, his oddly rigid-feeling cock grinding against Sett's leg. Not like he'd notice, because the blonde had managed to get his hands on Sett's ears, which were now being rubbed and strokes and scratched like there was no tomorrow. Feeling the momentum shift, Ez wore his cocky grin proudly, looking up at the Vastayan. 

"I need to tame you? Again? Did you forget just how you begged to get a lick of my fucking feet, petboy?"

“A-Ah... Stop that you runt...” Stuttering and absolutely paralyzed in ecstasy as his ears were being teased, his eyes rolled up. Feeling Ezreal’s bulge rubbing on his shiny white pants, he lowered himself, leveling their bulges together and softly grinding them together as he lowered his head down to Ezreal to embrace him in a sloppy kiss. “Okay, okay... I’ll obey you like a good slut... Just keep it down... Or you’ll tarnish my title and we won’t have this place to ourselves...”

Ezreal followed through with the kiss, keeping it wet and messy before pulling away for breath, victorious. It was then when he finally relieved Sett of the ear-rubs, and he maneuvered away, bringing his bag closer and guiding Sett to the bed, hoping he'd be as obedient as he promised. At least for the first bit. Because the first thing of substance that he pulled out were cuffs, which Ezreal waved at Sett's face.

"Hmm, here you go. Want to go for a real ride, pet? If not I could just fuck you until you're screaming, but if you say yes... well, we'll play until your mind becomes mush."

“Tch~ Of course I do... that’s why I’m wearing this...” Without hesitation, Sett stripped off all his clothes, exposing a tight gold and white jockstrap, framing his big ass perfectly and giving his it a slight jiggle to entice the dominant twink. “Hopefully you like what you see... I had it made for the day you’d eventually come back...” Laying on the bed and leaving himself vulnerable for the twink to restrain him, he continued. “Just make sure this quick... I have a fight to oversee tonight...”

Humming with approval, Ezreal went to cuff every one of Sett's limbs to his bed, leaving him spread eagle and exposed. The blonde hungrily eyed the jockstrap, though he couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"A nice coincidence, isn't it?"

And immediately, he stripped down, showing off his own plain white jockstrap. It was tight, and his familiar erection was poking out. The grinding and now the sight of Sett all bound was enough to start making his eager cock leak, but it wasn't landing on the floor, and no musk was emerging...

The first thing Sett would notice is that his cock was encased. Encased in what appeared to be an extremely large plastic cup, something that shouldn't have looked unfamiliar to the fighter. But it wasn't translucent--no, it was steaming and impossible to really see through, a product of the concentration of pure musk that was kept inside of it. Soon enough, the blonde began chirping. 

"Y'know, I've been getting into sparring recently! I did a lot of it in Piltover, with a friend of mine. Don't bother trying to escape, by the way--those cuffs are custom made by the best inventor on Runeterra, believe it or not. Anyhow! I soon realized the importance of protecting yourself, and so I wore this. And, cups these large are pretty rare, so I've probably been wearing it for the last... oh, I don't know, two weeks." With an evil smirk, Ezreal took off the heated cup, careful to try and keep as much of the musk in it as possible. At the very bottom lay some fluid, which definitely had some precum but also held a hellish amount of smelly ballsweat, and in a quick move the blonde forced the cup over Sett's nose. And with that, his nose was soaked in the masculine, bitter cockmusk, the most intense, raw pheromones possible. If Sett tried to look into the cup, he'd see a yellowish fog of pure lust being forced into his nostrils.

Sett gagged for a moment as the pure concentrated musk entered his nostrils. The thick smoke like aroma invading and poisoning his nose with Ezreal’s built up musk. Sett continued to smell the sharp aroma as his eyes glazed over as he could only focus on the smell and his cock beginning to throb and twitch wildly from the concentrated testosterone as precum leaked and slipped through the seams on his jockstrap. He underestimated the ruthlessness of the twink.

“You’re a nasty one aren’t you... Is that all you’ve got though..?”

"Of course not!" Smiling as he looked at the man trying his best to power through the putrid musk, he took off his jockstrap, revealing his throbbing erection. "The trip here was so long, so of course I have more~. Such a long and exhausting trip. And I walked the whole way, too! I found places to camp out. So, of course, there wasn't many ways to wash my clothes, either..." Giggling, he stuffed the sweat-soaked strap into Sett's mouth, now forcing him to inhale the dizzying taste of intense, aged cocksweat. The cup covered a lot of it, of course, but it wasn't always worn--only for fighting. This jockstrap had been the only thing consistently sponging in Ezreal's musk and sweat for the last week, and it was now being tied as a gag around Sett's mouth. And boy, it fucking reeked.

"Anyway! You're going to be late to that overseeing thing. But on the bright side, with this in, you'll be 'keeping it down!' Now, let me find something..." Sticking two hands into his bag, Ezreal emerged with this odd apparatus. It was a weapon, by all appearances. A ridiculously thick, semi-phallic weapon... it could be a dildo, but it was too large. Even the largest dildos topped out at about ten inches, a little shorter than Ezreal's own member, and this was a foot and a half. Easily. And at its very thinnest, it had the girth of Sett's base. And it was aimed right at Sett's asshole.

Sett's own distinct musk was beginning to rise, and it got Ezreal into a frenzy, distracting him from the toys. No, what mattered right now was worshipping that body, licking at every sweaty muscle before realizing the neglected source. Thankful for the fact that he stripped away all of his clothing, Ezreal began drenching Sett's feet in drool, licking everywhere, getting that unadulterated taste that could only come from a muscled strongman. Wherever the taste was the strongest, that's where Ez's tongue was, licking away at any drop of sweat, the toegunk melting with his drool and exploding on his tongue, making his eyes widen. Ugh, it was somehow so disgusting, yet so raw, and just so enticing. He needed this, this smelly, dirty feet stuffed in his face.

Sett’s eyes opened wide in confusion as the odd looking equipment was shown--it was nearly the equivalent size of his and Ezreal’s cocks. Squirming in slight fear as the odd toy was placed near his ass, he tested the cuffs, but they didn't budge. This left him watching as the twink lowered himself to the Vastayan’s sweaty feet. Shit... he had been boxing the entire day and only now had his feet been freed from the restraint of his shoes, but it didn't deter the naughty footslut one bit. Muffled moans and growls coming from the slutty boss as his feet were coated in a combination of his own feet sweat and Ezreal’s thick saliva.

Amongst the licking, Sett made sure to get Ezreal’s attention with whimpers and nudges to his neglected sweaty armpits, a raw, heady odor radiating from them and a profuse amount of sweat running down, hiding in the thick red forest of his armpits, only to be cleaned with the help of an eager tongue.

As he drooled all over those stinking feet, Ezreal almost felt ashamed. It was such a pungent, one of a kind taste, the kind of flavor that seemed like it had never seen the sun. It was disgusting, yet with every lick he knew he couldn't move himself away. Every crook and hidden corner of Sett's feet were treated to a loving tongue bath, and he thought he'd never leave... that was, of course, until he saw the stinking armpits, the musk wafting from there into his nose. And he was hooked already.

He shoved himself facefirst into the right armpit, not even noticing how hairy it was until his nose was buried deep in its swampy pitstink. The glistening bristles of hair were like a brush, painting his face with the sweat of a thousand fights, and Ezreal loved it. He jammed his tongue in the darkest of corners, not caring when a stray hair landed on it. He suckled and slurped in the search of more greasy sweat for a reward, wanting to clean every inch of that radiating nook. Sett already carried an imposing musk in everyday life, and going where it was the strongest was tantamount to inhaling the humid stench of a gas-based aphrodisiac, made to unlock the most primal, sweaty urges within.

Eventually, Ezreal had to pull away, a bit disappointed when he had essentially milked that pit for all it was worth. And his usual smirk turned into a twisted smile as he realized he had a whole. new. source. of rotten sweat to indulge in, and this time he made a show of it. With his reeking tongue sticking out, Ezreal made one giant lick from the bottom to the top of the left pit before going to town, taking a moment to stuff his nose in the deepest part and breathe, his cock going crazy as he did.

He had to drag himself away. And he did, eyeing the now stained jockstrap with greedy, wide eyes, but he told himself to wait. To savor this moment. It'd be better if he did. And so, with freshly wiped pits and a raging boner, Sett's jockstrap was shifted, finally freeing his raging cock. It released some of the captive musk, which got Ezreal to kneel and sniff needily, knowing that it'd be inaccessible in a moment.

His eyes still glazed over, Ez stared down at his bulky, lewd partner. And he rummaged through his bag, soon finding the three items he'd need. One was an adjustable ring--too wide to be for fingers, and if Sett was kinky enough, he'd know exactly what it was for. The second was a large bucket, more wide than tall, and it was placed at the bottom of the bed. Finally, there was a series of tubes, inordinately large with adjustable ropes. Again, Sett would've had to be extremely kinky to recognize that.

But he wouldn't have to recognize anything to feel the ring being tightened on the base of his cock, clamping down oppressively, fueling his arousal as it was adjusted. Then came the tube, which was fixed over his twitching cock, and it was thankfully the perfect size to accommodate the monstrous thing. There was a smaller cable at the end, and that was shifted towards the bucket, and it was about then that Ezreal's intentions became obvious.

"F-fuck... hah, you smell... heavenly. But I remember the best smell... the best taste, that was your cum. On an unrelated note, pet, do you know what they do to cows?"

Sett eyed the intimidating objects, but was no innocent man, recognizing the objects as soon they entered his vision, scolding himself internally for being such a slut--but he couldn’t hold himself back, visibly getting giddy for how the twink was going to violate him, trying to speak but his words being muffled from the sticky gag.

It didn’t take long for Sett to begin oozing more precum as the cock ring fit around his shaft quite snugly, intensifying his already monstrous, throbbing erection and making the appearance even bigger than it already was, his cock almost glowing red, leaking like a broken faucet. The tube had fit in easily thanks to the large amount of precum that had been released, the insides of the tube feeling warm and almost wet, as he subtly and slowly thrusting his hips around the tight tubule. Under his muffled moans, Sett was able to beg.

“Please milk me like a cow Master Ezreal, like the dirty whore I am.”

Unfortunately, things were not as they seemed. Ez adjusted the ring extra snug, making sure that no matter how pressing his need would get, no orgasm would be had by Sett. And he'd soon realize this... if not now, then when the moment came. For the meantime, he kept the milking device still, as he knew just how torturous things were going to get. 

"You'll be begging me to stop in a few minutes, pet. Oh! And remember, you wouldn't want anyone to hear, would you?"

And with that, the blonde turned on the fucking machine, putting it on max. It whirred to life, giving Sett a few moments of pure anticipation, and then dealt out it's cruel punishment.

 _VRRRRR!!! SHMACK, SHMACK, SHMACK..._  
It brutalized Sett's poor hole. The largest thing he had taken was likely Ezreal, a month ago, and this machine managed to expand to a size not thought possible. It stretched his poor, abused, pink ring. It rammed into the walls trying to hold Sett together, not caring for the size of what contained it. It would fuck until it was turned off, and as it was a machine, knew nothing of fatigue or human limitation. Instead, it was on full speed, pounding faster than Sett could think, barely able to be seen by the amused blonde spectator. And it went deep, easily smashing Sett's prostate, hitting it bullseye in a matter of seconds.

Sett in an instant arched his back. Screaming from the deep poundings of the toy, tears running down the sides of his face. However, not tears of pain, but tears of pleasure. Sett was loving every second of this as the toy destroyed his inner walls, jabbing and abusing his prostate, paralyzing him in a fog of pleasure. He could barely move, his muffled moans nearly enough to shake the very walls, his legs shaking viciously and his feet curling up as the machine lacked any sympathy for the abuse it was doing to Sett.

In what felt like merely a couple minutes, Sett was already ready to burst, his eyes rolling up and ready for the seeding to tear through his boxers until... Nothing. Sett looked towards Ezreal and looked at the wide grin plastered on the blonde’s face, knowing exactly what he had done, the redhead tucking his ears behind his head and whimpering, begging for release. It was almost torture that he couldn’t cum, and that cheeky twink was just smiling in satisfaction.

"You know, they say that you get the most milk when you force it to build up. And hey, you came thirty seconds too early last time..." That memory was fresh in his brain, the way Sett's muscled squirmed and twisted, the way his cock exploded with cum, spurting all over his stinking feet... it was wonderful. But he wanted to see how extreme it could get. "...so, what do you say we give you thirty minutes now? I've always wanted to do some Ionian sightseeing!"

And standing up, Ezreal tucked away his raging erection, rummaging through Sett's drawers to find a new pair of boxers. And he found one that looked fine, with nice socks too--Sett truly was rich. Putting on some (admittedly bulging) undergarments, the blonde then changed back into his everyday clothes. And waving goodbye, Ez left his private quarters, entering the city.

Thirty minutes was a lie. He set up ten on his watch, and he'd be back by then. He had a glimpse of Sett, and he figured that thirty minutes would mean the ring would break and Sett might actually kill him. And while that was very, very hot, he still wanted to have his own fun with the muscled man. But for the time being, the blonde began a stroll in the park.

Sett squirmed and twisted as Ezreal took off with his own boxers and socks, the fabric being extremely expensive and rare. But he was completely powerless to stop the boy because one) He was cuffed and two) He was getting savagely fucked by Ezreal’s equipment. 

_”I’m gonna kill that li-! Gah!”_ Sett couldn’t even properly speak in his head. Being completely consumed by the toy and being unable to pump his load in the squishy tube, it was near torture. The denial was too much as Sett had finally given in, his eyes glazing over and laying near lifeless as the toy was massacring his tight walls with force. Waiting in torment for what felt like an eternity for the twink to return. 

Soon enough he did, with as big a smile as ever. And he returned to a not really surprising sight--Sett was miserable, his cock throbbing and an angry shade of red. And by the look of things, he was near unconscious, unable to process anything but the monotonous yet ridiculous pleasure of the machine slamming in and out. Finally, Ez turned it off, the toy slowing down before halting and retracting the now fairly damp dildo for good.

Winking at the now stirring man, the blonde waved hello, and wordlessly fiddled with the apparatus on his cock. Up went the tube, and Ez's hand soon played with the ring, shifting it up and down, playing with it--he was managing to draw out the process of letting him cum, somehow.

Finally, he spoke, the room clouded in a musk of arousal. Sett had been sweating on the bed, clearly, as it reeked, but it seemed more like a cold sweat. "Alrighty. Now... we're going to see how pent up you were, my kitten." Checking the bucket, Ezreal's eyes widened when he saw the amount of globbed up precum. It wasn't overflowing--the bucket was large--but, shit, if he had gotten that much pre...

Well, he'd find out. Because after what seemed like an eternity...

_CLICK!_

The ring slipped off.

Sett was completely dazed and lost, almost unaware of what was happening at the very moment. As soon as the ring had snapped off and Sett’s cock was given even the smallest opening, he bursted. No... burst would be an understatement... Sett’s cock erupted as if it was a volcano, almost fitting the criteria, the tip of his cock glowing a dangerous shade of red and the sheer size of his cock had grown to an unfathomable length.

_RAAAAGH!_

Sett let out a loud and primal roar, fueled from his very core. Sett’s eyes and hair slowly began transforming from a deep red to a rich gold, as if a wild hurricane had swept across the room, Sett’s hair began flowing wildly, his Vastayan form had been fully awakened. Ezreal had seen this form from their previous rendezvous but only briefly and not as unleashed.

Sett’s load, with dangerous velocity, shot into the bucket, filling the bucket in mere seconds, the sweet sticky load now overfilling the bucket, cum rapidly running down the sides of the bucket. Though that was far from the end of the Vastayan’s sticky bombardment, as the cumshots were so forceful it was powerful enough to fully knock the tube off of Sett’s cock, freeing his cock from his prison. The bombardment continuing to fly all over the room, like a fountain of cum.

There was no dodging this--Ezreal was forced to taste that sweet, Vastayan semen, and almost instantly he was hooked. He had only gotten faint traces during their sloppy snowball session, and that was a month ago. He was legitimately worried, as he stared at the bucket that seemed to have been a mistake, that the semen would get up to his ankles and flood the room. Luckily(?), the milking device fell off and instead of it being aimed, his cock was just pulsating and firing load after load, some staining the ceiling, some falling back down to cream himself, and a lot of it just ending up all over the place. Nothing was safe, and Ezreal was no exception, as he got hit by a particularly strong rope of cum and actually stumbled from the momentum, falling down onto--no surprises here--more cum, getting it all over his face, feeling it ooze and drip. And no matter how much he wanted to pretend like he was in control, he couldn't stop himself from sticking out his tongue like a mindless whore and desperately licking for more of that semen. God, it tasted fucking perfect, like someone had condensed Sett's sex into a liquid. 

He had degenerated into this primal, cum driven beast, as he got on all fours and began submerging his face in the torrent of cockmilk, only coming up for breaths. His face was obscured in that creamy color, cum dripping from everywhere imaginable. Any hint of sweat or musk or anything like that in the room was drowned out by the lewd, sweet stench of Sett's orgasm.

When it seemed over, Ezreal tried to crawl onto that bad, his erection shooting spurts of precum intermittently, his balls churning, eager to even try and match that climax. And he nervously cuddled up to the transformed Sett, a bit anxious to see just how far he had changed... there were some physical alterations, yes, but was he still sane? Because in this state, Ezreal truly wasn't convinced that his restraints would work, and if they didn't, he knew his ass was in trouble.

Large, heavy loads of cum shot up in the sky, only to land forcefully onto Sett’s body, making a loud _SPLAT_ as they hit the Vastayan’s hard body. Stray loads also finding his now golden hair and near his mouth but unable to get a taste of his on viscous, rich load due to the gag. Amongst sexual rage he was able to get a glimpse of the once dominant twink now face first on the floor, vacuuming as much of the rich cum possible, as it poisoned the twink’s thoughts, acting like a complete cum whore with his round ass facing towards Sett.

The large Vastayan fully lost control now, unable to think straight; he was a rabid, untamed beast. One would think that after pumping such a ferocious and stupendous load, he would be out for weeks. But that was not the case whatsoever. All he could think about now was ravaging anything he could lay his hands on.

He pulled and tore at the chains, trying to break free from them as the edges of the bed, being used as anchor’s for the cuffs began to chip, baring his teeth and licking his lips at Ezreal as he continued tugging at the restraints.

He had been too distracted. The cum feast has been amazing, the kind of smell and taste that was lewdest of guilty pleasures, and the blonde was unable to control himself. And finally, when his cum-glazed face looked back at Sett, and then to the faltering restraints, Ezreal's usually cocky smile turned into a nervous, panicking one. One of disbelief. This couldn't be happening to him, right? There was no way he'd survive this--monsters, thieves, whatever. But this was impossible. 

Winning a fight would be impossible. Maybe Sett would just be too exhausted to rava--shit. One look to his still furiously pulsing cock proved that hope wrong. All Ezreal could do was back up against the sticky wall, eyes widening (and clothed cock throbbing) as he saw Sett giving off the primal signs that he was still in heat. Chuckling and praying that something would save him, he tried to persuade Sett, hoping to speak some sense into him. 

"Um... hi...? S-Sett... please, w-what are you doing...? I'll take them off, just, Sett... answer me! Seriously, Sett, look, um, maybe I went too far?! Just relax, please, please!" His voice got increasingly more and more terrified as he saw just how flimsy those expensive restraints now looked--if Sett could make Jayce's items look like that, what could he do to him? God, anything, he needed something to save him. 

...Yet, he still just had to stick a cum coated finger in his mouth, his slutty brain getting more and more aroused by the seemingly unstoppable, inhuman Sett. And goddamn did his cum taste addictive.

With one more, final tug, Sett’s right handcuff broke off, the stands of the bed frame exploding into tiny splinters flying across the room. Sett slowly turned his head to face Ezreal, his eyes glistening and glowing. Dusk had now fallen upon them, causing Sett to give off a frightening and ominous look as he let out deep, feral growls that rumbled the room. 

Even though Sett’s Vastayan form had completely consumed him from sanity, he couldn’t help but chuckle wickedly seeing Ezreal cower in fear. His urgent pleas only fueling Sett’s arousal further. What he saw wasn’t a dominant cheeky twink anymore... all Ezreal was going to be now was a cumwhore that Sett was going to use as his new personal fuckhole until he was broken. 

In one rapid action, Sett yanked at the remaining cuffs, breaking them instantly. 

_CRACK!_

The monster had been unleashed, and there was not much the boy could do now as he was now curled up in the corner of the room. The beast-man now slowly approaching him, taking heavy steps, his feet now drenched and weighed down by his own musky load that had painted the entire room and infecting the room with his stench. He was now right next to the twink, towering over him. His cock drenched in his own cum, dripping onto the twink. 

”Not so tough, anymore are ya..?”

"W-wait! Nonono! Wait, wait! I-I'm a dom, you can't... really! Don't... I'll break!" Nervous laughter. "I'll--I'm sorry! I'll do anything, just don't... it just won't fit, after all." With horrified wide eyes, the blonde tried to squirm out of the building, but it wasn't happening. He was stuck and Sett had just broken out, looking like he was thinking of one thing and one thing only--revenge. And he knew that if that cum-coated rod was slammed in him... he'd truly break. Hoping for any distraction, he checked the time. "S-sett! It's, uh, you have to oversee that fight, right?!"

And then he made his mistake. But how could he keep this mouth breathing up! He had been trying to keep himself together, trying to save himself, and then he accidentally sniffed as Sett's cock stood right under his nose. And as he did, his cock throbbed, starting to grow back to max length, poking out of his pants. 

_Just don't break just don't break justdontbreakjustdontbreakjustdontbreak!_ He felt his mind trying to stay strong as that smell began invading him, surrounding his head, smothering it in a lewd stink he could never escape. And he couldn't take it, he broke. Taking a deep sniff above that smelly, wet cockhead, Ez couldn't stop himself, knowing full well he was about to turn into a mindless whore for The Boss. He, too quickly to be stopped, swiped Sett's cum-washed boxers and stuffed them in his nose, like he had done with the musk-trapping cup. But this was different... he could feel the still warm, Vastayan cum mix with the dried ages of sweat, and the blonde was off in lewd heaven, burying his nose where he knew Sett's cocktip lay. He was in bliss, knowing full well that he'd be too distracted if, say, Sett tried to pin him to the wall.

Sett chuckled, almost evilly.

“The fight ended not too long ago... that means everyone has gone home... also meaning no one will be able to hear you slutty screams... I’ll have you all to myself for the entire night...” He continued hysterically laughing as the blonde panicked, being able to just sense the fear radiating from his body, “Ha! Look at you... big tough guy... only you aren’t so tough anymore, are you... you even can’t keep yourself off my musk. Pathetic.”

With the twink leaving his guard down, The boss roughly lifted up Ezreal by the neck, using a single hand and belligerently pinning him to the wall, Ezreal’s toes barely touching the ground as he was now stunned by the vigor of Sett. 

“Hmm... so many ways to punish you... I don’t even know where to start with you... How about we take care of these clothes that are impeding our fun.”

_RIIIP!_

Sett tore off Ezreal’s worn out shirt and pants in a flash, using only his idle hand, holding up the ripped up shirt and smelling it. Taking in the aged musk, he realized Ezreal must’ve been wearing this shirt for weeks, nasty boy. Nonetheless he tossed them aside and wasted no time getting to the real treasure. 

Ezreal’s cock was throbbing from inside the tight boxers that he had coveted from the boss earlier. Giving his balls a tight squeeze and fondling him, still impressed with the sheer size of the cock that was attached to such a small twink. Sett could feel the monster twitching and squirming in the restraint of the boxers, deciding to be merciful and ripping off the expensive boxers. The boxers so drenched in precum a loud _SPLAT_ echoed the room as it hit the floor, Sett released Ezreal from shackles of his chokehold, but keeping his body close enough to the twink that he would struggle moving. He began to jerk off the twink, wiping off a smear of cum off the wall and using it to lube up the monstrous cock in his hand. Ezreal’s cock wildly warming up in Sett’s hand. 

“I bet you’ve been holding in quite the load... How about we give you some relief huh..? Especially after the fear you must’ve been feeling right..?” Sett assured calmly, but it was a rouse, only for Ezreal to fall into Sett’s cruel plan for revenge; he held the very same cock ring used for his own torture behind his back, unbeknownst to the slutty blonde.

As Ezreal got lifted into the air by the stronger man, he gulped. He was doomed. He had pissed off The Boss one too many times and was now going to pay the brutal price, and no matter how much he told himself not to he couldn’t stop himself from looking down and panicking at the full length, Vastayan cock. Squirming helplessly, he tried to move the stuffy, musty jockstrap away from his face… and yet his body wouldn’t comply. It was like the lust was fighting against his brain, and somehow winning, because he couldn’t stop licking every remnant of the smelly semen. He knew it was his brain that was turning to mush, and he didn’t care. Not when he could get one more sniff, one more lick--nothing else could matter.

All of a sudden he was shirtless and Sett was messing with him, getting his heart to race. He had to be joking, right? There was no way he’d… all night? With wide, quivering eyes and a smile of disbelief--like his brain simply wasn’t able to process this was really happening to him--he squeaked out a reply. Or tried, but he soon realized that he was in a chokehold. 

“Ghllrrkk! Gnngh! Mmh, ghh!!” Seeing Sett’s unwavering grin, he tried to flail out of the grip, and then realized what a mistake that was. Trying to give an apologetic smile, he soon finally began processing that there would be no escape.

When his balls were squeezed, Ez began thrashing helplessly against the chokehold, the immense tent in his boxers rising to full mast despite his clearly scared reaction. As they were ripped off and discarded--a lewd _splat_ sound not only coming from the garment being soaked with precum, but also from the fact that the floor it was thrown to was covered in an entire, thick layer of Sett’s semen--Ez desperately thrusted into the air, glad to have his cock freed. The room was like a muddy swamp, Ez’s toes sticking to the grimy, gooey fluid. And finally he was released from the chokehold, which caused the blonde to take deep breaths, forcing him to consume even more of that musk. As his feet fell, they were now fully submerged in that hot cream. Ez was still managing occasional sniffs of that jock, having cleaned it of most of the semen. He let out an embarrassingly slutty whine when he got a whiff of a particularly concentrated clump of dried sweat, feeling the salty bitterness go through his nostrils and straight to his cock, and he began to thrash his legs and hump the air, looking for any relief from his arousal.

And thankfully it came, Sett moving his large hand and starting to give him a handjob. And his face began calming down, relief washing over him. Sett was just messing with him. Phew. He still knew his place as Ezreal’s sub, and still knew who his master was. The blonde returned to his usual cocky grin and began bucking his hip into each thrust, biting his lip as he did, looking blissful and satisfied. Gods, it had been a while. A pool of hot, bitter precum began to fall onto Sett’s muscled hand, and his sack was bulging, excited by the promise of imminent orgasm. 

“Ahhh~ That’s, _nnh~_ that’s right, it’s been a while, good pet, good pet… damn, it feels good to have such a Vastayan muscleslut...” Groaning, Ez closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment.  
Sett grinned, the twink was completely encapsulated in the Vastayan’s forceful and slimy tugs. Feeling the temperature of the large rod rising to dangerous heights, Ezreal’s cock almost burning Sett’s hand from the mere heat and friction. Sett then immediately paused and took his hands off the burning rod, letting it twitched furiously, glowing red and begging for more. Sert whispered softly in Ezreal’s ear.

“Don’t you want to paint your petboy with your rich, viscous load..?” And before Ezreal could even respond to the beast boy’s question, Sett began to furiously massage the twink’s hot and sensitive tip. The precum that had culminated in his hands coating his tip and causing every stroke to make a lewd _schlick!_ sound.

Sett began to lick and kiss around Ezreal’s neck, and unlike the large member that was in his hand, his neck was soft and smooth, prompting him to nibble at the pale neck and leaving bright red marks that would blossom into hickeys. Escalating this, he began to bite his shoulder, to mark the twink as his territory. This was to arouse Ezreal to the fullest extent possible, giving him the most possible attention, fooling him to believe he was safe. And just as Sett could feel the churning from Ezreal’s heavy balls, right as the twink was ready to unleash his musky load...

_CLICK!_

Sett clamped the oppressive cock ring, around the shaft, caging the raging monster.

"Mm, keep, keep going, _nn~_ " Bucking his hips wildly, Ez whined as the sensation was halted. His cock was dripping, each drop of precum splashing onto the semen under it and Ezreal's face looking horribly frustrated. Little did he know that he'd be experiencing much more of that. But he figured that with all the torture he inflicted, he couldn't blame his pet for wanting a little bit of revenge. And that lusty question made Ez vigorously nod, preparing an equally sultry reply but being interrupted with the fast paced stroking, his tip being abused, an endless amount of precum flooding out.

No way he'd last much longer with this. He had already been on the brink, and the way his tip was being assaulted, he knew he'd blow any second know. And while he definitely was a dom and definitely was in control of the situation, he couldn't help but moan out Sett's name every time he was marked. Shit, it was a little embarrassing, but he'd be cumming soon, in a matter of seconds. 

"Ah, Se~eett, ohfuck, who, who gave you permission to bi- _mnn~!_ -bite there! Shitshitshit, oh fuck, Settt~ I'm gonna, really, shit, here it comes, can't hold it, for much, much, much longer! Oh god, oh god, gonna, _NGHH~_!"

Bucking his hips all the way, he hardly heard anything being clamped, too lost in his own world. And he felt that thick, built up liquid begin to move, feeling the heat in his core going down to his nethers, grinning as he realized the volume of his orgasm could very well challenge Sett's load, and he knew it'd smell far more pungent given how long it had been delayed, and finally he closed his eyes and saw white and prepared to coat Sett's face and--

"H-huh?!" It just... stopped. The pressure wasn't relieved, it was just dammed off by the base of his throbbing cock. Shit, where had he... the ring, the ring! He had taken it when he let Sett cum, right? Shit, no... this couldn't....

With horror, he slowly looked down, eyes widening and a shocked dread creeping onto his face. The metallic ring was secured tightly on his cock. His throbbing, angry cock. Trembling, he looked up at Sett, and saw the victorious smile. Beginning to hyperventilate, Ez tried to calm himself down. Sett was still just messing around, he had to be! He had called himself 'petboy' and all, there was no way he was going to actually punish him... right?

Indignant, Ezreal just laughed at then stared frantically at the muscular man, the now fellow blonde. 

"V-very funny, kitten. N-now let me cum, alright? Immediately!" Despite the pet name, his voice held none of the authority that it used to. It was obvious that Ez was trying to get the situation under control, and he hoped his meagre attempt at discipline would work. And his face made this clear, as he was still very clearly terrified of what Sett might do to him.

Laughing maniacally and mocking the twink, Sett replied.

“Aw what's wrong little guy..? Can’t cum..?” He was now laughing even harder, it was too much for him. The once proud twink that dominated the Ionian boss himself now at the mercy of his hands. The brute began to relentlessly poke and tease the twink’s cock, circling his finger around the tip, making sure the ring was working as intended, and indeed, no thick seed was spurting from his cock.

“You should’ve known not to underestimate me, boy... do you really think they call be The Boss for nothin'!? Now let's get to your punishment.” Sett once again raised Ezreal like a rag doll and carried him towards the bucket, which was overflowing with Sett’s sweet and feral Vastayan cum, still warm. Throwing the twink to ground on all fours, near the reservoir, he roughly grabbed the twink by his long blonde hair and forced him close to the bucket, keeping him slightly out of its reach, letting him take long gasps and whiffs of the musk emanating from the bucket, nearly intoxicating the entire room. 

“Now you’re the petboy... and would you look at that... it’s dinner time, so how about you indulge in this delicious meal that was prepared just for you..?” Pausing for a moment, to let the puny sub boy speak, Sett plunged the twink’s face deep into the bucket, holding him down for ten seconds to take in all of the musk and rich flavor that had been released from the Vastayan. Pulling him free from the bucket of fluid to let him get a gasp of air, he mocked again--"Are you enjoying your dinner?” And without giving the twink enough time to respond, he shoved the twink back down in the pool of goopy cum.

 _Shitshitshit shit_. Sett wasn’t playing around and all of a sudden Ezreal regretted everything he did. Because Sett’s expression made his heart sink to the floor, his cock still straining as he realized that he was in for absolute orgasm hell. Any hope that the man would act with some mercy was thrown out the window as he poked and teased at the clamped down cock, getting Ez’s knees to buckle and his teeth to grit. It was obvious he was trying to hold in his noises, drool beginning to seep out from the sides of his mouth. He just had to keep himself together, even as his oversensitive, desperate tip was rubbed--he had to show that he wouldn’t submit. Not to this brute. He wasn’t a subby bitch, after all.

 _Punishment_. The word scared him, but his traitorous cock wagged and twitched. But he knew he could take it. He wasn’t vulnerable, and he knew he would be able to bear it, even as he was forced down to the ground and his hands were introduced to the layers of sticky, thick cum, and his nose was brought even closer to that permeating, penetrating musk. But he had to resist. And then he was dragged to the source of his own personal hell, the dreaded bucket.

It was literally fucking _steaming_. Still hot and carrying all of the virility of the man who delivered it, Ezreal soon realized how fucked he was-- _I have to get out, I have to get out! There’s no way… I’ll, I’ll break!_ Trying his hardest not to breath--even if he used his mouth, he’d catch a whiff of the slutmaking smell--Ez eventually had to give in, his face blue and tears streaming down his cheeks. Gasping, Ezreal winced, grimacing as he took in a much needed breath. They were deep, big breaths, and they were somehow worse than he expected. The stinking, vile stench of sickly sweet cum imposed itself on him, and Ezreal’s eyes began to shake as he saw the musky stew that filled the metallic bucket up to the brim. It was impossibly thick, more of a sludge than a liquid, and he felt his resistance melting. But he just had to not break… he could do this. The smell wasn’t enough, even if his cock seemed to grow even larger and his arousal grew to unbearable levels.

Then the remark about dinner. Ezreal full on panicked, trying his hardest to squirm and escape Sett’s grip, but it was useless--all it did was get harder yanks on his hair, treatment that, he hated to admit, turned him on more. If he had just the slightest of tastes… he knew he wouldn’t be able to think straight. Sett’s cum had a monstrous taste, one that was so pungent and strong and one that made Ezreal into a full on muskslut. Finally opening his mouth, he had to protest, knowing this punishment was designed to ruin him.

“Nononono! Seriously, Sett, I’m gonna-- _MMPH~!!!_ ” Luckily, he was able to close his face before he was stuffed into the sweet, Vastayan, ballsludge. Not yet infected by the taste, he was able to hold his breath and try to resist, closing his eyes as he felt the sticky goop invade his ears, his hair, and his skin. And he was kept there. For longer. And longer. And he began panicking, sloshing the cum around-- _I’m gonna fucking drown! I’m gonna fucking drown in this nasty fucking muskpit!_

Eventually he was pulled out, his ears clogged by the cum. Opening his eyes, he was horrified to feel the cum caking every bit of his face, even dripping into his eyes. He had to gasp for breath, and he couldn’t even really hear or comprehend Sett’s words before he was stuffed back into the pool.

This time, his mouth was wide open. He was gasping, after all. And he met his personal hell, his tongue sticking out into the pool of creamy, noxious cum. It was so immeasurably thick, and yet his tongue lapped at it desperately, drinking down the raw taste of masculinity, enjoying how gunky it was, enjoying how potent it was, enjoying how the taste drowned out all thoughts. All he could think of was that he needed more, forgetting all about how he was the strong, cocky Ezreal. Instead, he was a little plaything of The Boss, needing to be braindrained by his primal, unclean taste. Finally, he was pulled back up, looking like fifty pies had been smashed against his face, and wearing a dazed expression. His balls were bulging angrily, the cumtanks producing more and more semen and yet not being allowed release.

In a meek, bitch voice, Ez stared up at Sett. 

“Mas--Sett! S-sett, lemme, lemme cum now?” Shit! Had he just said master?! Fuck, with his head out of the cumbucket, he had a little bit of sanity left, and he knew he couldn’t afford to break. Just a few more trips into that reeking, overflowing pool and he’d truly lose his mind, turning into The Boss’ bitch forever.

“You talk too much bitch boy.” Sett laughed, arousal seeping through him from the word master, It had seemed like he finally submitted, even if he denied what he had just muttered in his head, his body was completely broken, and clouded in lust heaven. “But I want you to beg Master Sett to let you cum and maybe I’ll consider it...”

Sett could sense as the twink trembling in fear was hesitating to oblige to the commands of the beast boy and fully submit himself as a dirty cockwhore. 

“Hmpf... I guess I haven’t tamed well you enough...” Sett sighed as he dunked Ezreal’s head once more in the thick sludge, swishing his head around the bucket and grinning as the twink squirmed, flailing his hands and slapping the ground in defeat, though Sett didn’t let him up just yet, letting the flailing hands grow weaker and slower and holding him down until the last second before pulling him up from the bucket, the beast boy’s cum flying all over the room, creating a thick off-yellow mess.

“Now what was that you were calling me..? I want you to scream out who your master is...” Sett squeezed and toyed with his hefty red balls, which grew in size as they had been denied from release. Moving his meaty, calloused hand over to Ezreal’s tight ass and giving it a light squeeze, he got more delicious whimpers, and he got to feel the plump muscle that he'd soon violate. Prodding Ezreal’s hole with his finger, it nearly pushed his finger back due to the harsh tightness, and the redhead finally learned that indeed, Ez was an virgin when it came to receiving.

 _Bitch boy._ Was that what he was? Sett's little cum rag? Being shoved around and smothered in that musky bucket ( _anything but the bucket again, anything but the bucket!_ ), he had to fight off the thought. Trying to keep his fortitude, he shook his head, still wordless. His now cream-coated teeth (the sloppy fluid was even between in his gums, sliming it all up!) were still grit together, holding in all his noises, even as Sett teased the opportunity for orgasm. Yeah right. Like he'd beg... he was stronger than Sett, and he'd hold out. At least that was what he hoped, because the cum trickling down his face and seeping into his blonde hair was a reminder of just how much power that odor had over him. 

Then his head was pulled up again and all pride left him--he'd have to beg to preserve himself. His face turning red (that was if one could even see it through the mask of semen) and his eyes widening, he began furiously shaking his head, screaming out.

"No! No, Sett, stop it, fuckfuckfuck _NO~!!!_ " But to no avail. He was slammed into the pot of stew, given another serving of his slutty dinner, and it was then that he made the horrifying realization--heavier things sink.

Perhaps it was obvious, but Ez had not thought it out when it came to this, and so when he was dunked more furiously, his face was engulfed in the deepest part of the pot. And that part was the worst, the most nauseating, the most sickening, and the most addictive section, chockfull of the most viscous cockslime. It wasn't even a fluid; it was closer to a jelly, chunks of Sett's pent up orgasm being forced into Ezreal's mouth, nostrils, and ears. And because he was headfirst in the stinking batter, Sett got a first class view of how Ez's cock was twitching furiously, managing to dribble out drops of precum, his balls pulsating and bulging violently. Any other person would be gagging from the too-sweet, too-strong musk, but Ezreal made it his duty to try and take in as much of it as possible. Of course this wasn't a conscious action, as it was impossible for him think in the brutal result of his milking, but his arousal mandated it. So he went with it, gurgling down as much cum as possible, feeling himself getting dangerously close to drowning and _not minding one bit_.

Finally taken out of the bucket, Ez began coughing, hacking up the thickest semen of the bucket, taking huge breaths. But he was given to real time to rest, as immediately Sett went to his oversensitive balls, and Ezreal felt himself scream and squirm and try to escape. But he could hardly hear himself scream, as his ears were plugged with the rancid contents of the bucket, which now was no longer overflowing thanks to Ezreal's efforts. Instinctually, he took a finger and swabbed at them, finally freeing them of the cum that deafened them. And, without thinking, he took the chunky bit of cum and put it right under his nose and--fuck he could feel himself cracking--he _sniffed_. That smell was so foul--it wasn't just the sweet cum, but also the gunk from his ears, the sweat, and yet... his cock throbbed in need. Horrified by this discovery-- _oh god, what was happening to him?_ \--and horrified by Sett's words, he looked like he was physically restraining himself from responding. Just a few begging words and this torturous pressure might go away... but fuck, he couldn't break, not now, _not now!_

The finger pressed against his virgin ass made him panic and had his legs kicking, like a wild horse. He'd never done anything there; not even masturbation. So naturally he yelped and tried to move away, staring angrily at Sett, and then his expression turned petrified. Shit. He was clinging onto his dear sanity and he had made a horrible mistake... he had just exposed that he was an utter virgin when it came to his ass. He had exposed it to this merciless version of Sett, who now knew exactly where he could be tortured the best. Motionless, he looked pleadingly up at Sett, still not saying a word, but silently begging he'd show some miraculous kindness.

“Well, if I’m not going to hear those magic words, I’ll just have to force them out of you then, won’t I?” Wiping off the thick and chunky layer of cum off of Ezreal’s face, Sett gave his own sweet load a taste, fueling his Vastayan form further.

“Maybe this bedsheet you bought for me might actually have a use now...” As Sett eagerly tied up the boy’s hands behind his back, Ezreal stunned from the thick intoxication of Sett’s pungent musk and therefore making the process of restraining him a piece of cake, he carried Ez to the cum soaked bed, a large sweaty outline on the bedsheets from where Sett’s torment had taken place. It radiated a heavenly musk that Ezreal surely couldn’t resist. Placing him stomach first onto the bed and arching his back to give Sett the perfect view of the twink’s tight pink hole and making another attempt to slide his finger into the tunnel, he realized he was only able to fit the very tip of his index finger. _Damn he’s tight, maybe a bit too tight... how am I gonna fit my monster in there without nearly killing him..?_ And almost as if a lightbulb in Sett’s head had flickered on, he scurried out of the room butt naked.

Mewling as his face was wiped, Ez tried to manage an intimidating look that ended up looking more comical than fearsome.

"L-lemme out!! What, what're you gonna do?!" Eyes wide and screaming, Ez began desperately trying to free himself, to no avail. This version of Sett was unquestionably stronger than him, and the sheets were tight on his wrists. It was embarrassing, horribly humiliating to be tied by the very sheets he had bought, but there was no time to reflect--he was pushed face first into that dark silhouette of reeking sweat. And for a moment, he knew he was going to go insane. He couldn't hold in his breath forever, and with one whiff of that sour, pungent smell, he'd go insane. And god, there was still so much cum on the sheets, sticky and warm, not as chunky as the unbearable parts of the bucket but still terribly enticing. Shaking his ass and trying to jostle away the finger, he internally sighed in relief when Sett left. His cock had been going crazy, and with that perfect, musky stink wafting from the bed, he knew what he had to do. Like a horny dog, he began humping against the sweaty bed, still feeling the hell of the denied orgasm. It was torture, yet he couldn't stop himself after he started... _why couldn't he cum, why couldn't he CUM!_ Just a little bit more, he had to do anything, literally fucking anything more, he was so close, so goddamn close! At this point, he was furiously hammering his hips against the dripping bed, back and forth in a lust driven haze. Sett wasn't there to see, after all, and he'd stop when he heard the man's footsteps...

Sett returned holding a small vial in his hands and coming into Ezreal’s view, his cock still stiff even with no stimulation, the sheer fantasy that he was imagining in his head enough to keep his member excited and motivated.

“Miss me..?” Sett spoke in a lecherous voice, shaking the vial of purple liquid before Ezreal’s eyes. “I bet you’re wondering what this is... allow me to explain. This here is an expensive Ionian herb that’s been condensed into a liquid form; upon consuming this herb, your sensitivity to pleasure and touch rises exponentially. Basically, this is how I’m going to break you! But enough talking... you can have a first hand experience.” And without much warning, he forced the twink’s mouth open and dripped two droplets of the purple concoction right on the blonde's cum coated tongue. If Ezreal’s mind wasn’t already cracking, this would do the trick for sure. And boy, he was getting visibly excited for how Ezreal would react.

And unfortunately for the blonde, he didn't stop. He was too focused on rubbing himself, the heavenly friction and musk coming together, and when Sett returned he was treated to the sight of the twink rutting against the bed like a dog in heat. Realizing he was no longer alone, he tried his hardest to stop in time, hoping it wasn't noticed despite how obvious he had been. He couldn't worry long though, because that aphrodisiac... this had to be a nightmare. Ez began trying his hardest to escape when Sett mentioned the aphrodisiac. He wouldn't break. He knew he wouldn't... but if he would, the aphrodisiac might be the thing to push him off the edge. And so, tears forming as he eyed the vial, he was eventually forced to down a few drops. 

It'd take a while to hit him, but already he could feel his body getting warmer and the ring getting tighter. Somehow, the smell was getting stronger too, becoming this overwhelming, terrible waft, making his head spin as the stench hit his nose. Fuck, he could barely think like this... and his hole was twitching, now _begging_ for Sett's attention.

“Oh c’mon Ezreal, just give in already, your body is begging you... just admit you want your new master to fuck you silly...” Sett beckoned Ezreal to his sub side, running his finger softly along the twink’s back and reaching for Ezreal’s nipples. He gave the hard and puffy nipples a light squeeze, Ezreal already trembling from the intense pleasure that was coursing through his body--and accordingly, Ez looked like he simultaneously took a punch to his gut and had the orgasm of a lifetime when his nipples were teased. The drug was at full effect now and Ezreal was not immune, twisting and contorting his body, his tied hands thrashing uselessly.

Sett’s hands were now roughly running down along Ezreal’s smooth body and clamping onto the tip of his cock, squeezing it firmly, 

“Wow, you’re leaking like a broken faucet... were you trying to cum while I wasn’t in the room..? How awfully rude of you! I was just thinking of taking this pesky thing off, as well...” Sett moved his hands to the cock ring, teasing Ezreal as he had the power to free his cock to eternal bliss. Only to tighten the ring around his already raging monster, seeing the twink’s balls grow in size like a balloon being pumped with air. 

“I think I’ve done enough teasing... now time for the main course...” Hopping on the bed and moving his attention to Ezreal’s ass, his hole was now puffed up slightly and much more relaxed while maintaining it’s tightness--it was now ready for Sett’s mighty cock, if it ever could be. So of course, Sett moved his veiny, thick cock towards Ezreal’s hole, whipping the boy’s ass wildly with his own cock, his member now raging wildly--it almost felt like his cock was being pulled to the twink’s pink hole like a magnet as he prodded it with his tip.

Before continuing, he slipped two droplets onto his tongue, letting the liquid slide to the back of his throat. A warm tingly feeling began to course through his body rapidly, and so he bent down to whisper into Ezreal’s ear. 

“We’ll start slow... On the count of three...” Another rouse from the beast boy, he wasn’t planning to go soft at all, he was going to enjoy his sweet, sweet revenge thoroughly.

"Ahhhh-, n-no! Fuuu-uck, oh, oh fuck~" His body was torn, fighting itself to stay alive. One side promised him never ending torturous pleasure and the other told him to hold out, but he knew that the former was winning. His balls were sloshing, spunk ready to be shot at the slightest hint of loosening. 

That was why Ez's tone changed as soon as Sett moved his grip to the metallic prison forcing his semen back. He wasn't really paying attention to hatever the Ionian was saying, even with his ears cleared, and so he began panting like a dog, tongue out and eyes unable to focus as he felt his orgasm coming back alive, brewing down in his balls and being ready to be shot.

"Pleasepleaseplease, fuck, Sett, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just, just lemme cum! Anything, fuck, I need it! I nee-- _HYYAANHHHGGHH-!_ "

Ezreal screamed the loudest he had all day, the tightening forcing more pre to spew out of his abused cock and more tears to flow onto the bed. This was torture. The way the aphrodisiac made him viscerally _feel_ the way his sensitive organ was squished, the soreness in his expanding balls, the throbbing tip that looked ready to explode, the overall redness of the abused area. And if that wasn't enough, Ez soon became unnaturally quiet as he felt something far too large at his hole, which he know realized was uncontrollably pulsating hungrily. 

...That couldn't be Sett. It was too large. Had he taken the milking device and put it behind him? No, this was hot with the feeling of living arousal--the realization soon set in that yes, Sett really was that fucking hung. And in a vulnerable whisper, Ez pleaded for his sanity, contradicting the movements of his body. 

"P-please... don't... Sett, I'm... I'm gonna, I'm gonna break!" Finally admitting it, he tried his best to calm down and was assured by Sett's promise. He wasn't heartless, thank the gods, and so, biting his lip, Ez awaited the careful, soft intrusion that was bound to come when Sett hit zero.

Sett gripped the twink’s waist and positioned his throbbing cock against Ezreal’s gleaming cocksleeve, reaching down to the broken faucet that was Ezreal’s cock and grabbing a sizeable amount of precum leaking out, then dribbling it all over Ezreal’s hole and his cock, the boy’s cock leaking enough precum to lubricate their entire bodies.

“Alright... here we go... one... two...”

It was the only way he may not break, and he had to take advantage. The countdown. The blessed countdown, which prepared him--he was bracing his burning body, praying that he'd enter slowly, letting him adjust to the inevitable pleasure. Fuck, he heard him counting... it was to three, and Ezreal savored his last moments before the fucking. One... two...

_SLRCHH!_

Sett prematurely propelled his cock deep into the twink’s hole, throwing his head back and huffing loudly and halting his movements as the twink’s walls wrapped itself around Sett’s cock, entrapping it tightly and mercilessly suctioning his cock, sucking him in like a vacuum. 

"G-guh?!?" As soon as he became conscious of the sudden thrust, Sett was down all the ways to his balls, and Ezreal threw his head back, his eyes rolling up uncontrollably. A blast of electric pleasure began rushing up, rolling through his torso and then hitting his brain and then hitting his cock, which was the worst. The fucking metal, the fucking metal! He had to do something to stop it, to release this terrible pressure, to let himself cum! But he was hardly conscious and his hands were tied, and the main thought rolling through his foggy brain was him wondering just how ridiculous he looked, being taken in the ass by a cock that huge. It was too big, inhumanly big, and Sett was working up quite the sweat with his thrusting, because it was going at so fast a pace that his mind was seeing white nonstop.

“Fu-Fuck!” Sett snarled like a rabid beast, his golden hair and eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room, his body literally radiating in the room. His balls churning and his core stirring from the intense sensations, and thanks to the Ionian concoction, these sensations were increased by tenfold. Sett could barely think straight as he began to thrust his cock inside the twink at dangerous speeds, jabbing viciously at twinks prostate and his balls slamming against the twink’s taint with every thrust.

With his mind going blank and his body focusing on the building pressure in his crotch, he couldn't hear himself screaming. But oh boy, there was no shortage of needy noises leaking out of his mouth, which now had his tongue hanging out oh so sluttily. " _AAaaaAH~!_ Sett, Sett, Sett! Oh, FUCK~! So big, so big, so big~! Oh no, no more, no more, no-- _KYaaaaaNGHHGGLK~!!!_ "

_SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sounds of wet fucking echoed through the room a musky mix of sweat and precum was splashing across the room with every thrust. There was no doubt that Ezreal was completely lost in the drug’s affect as Sett abused and stretched open his hole, the high pitched moans and screams escaping the boys lips, arousing Sett even more, grabbing Ezreal by the neck and pulling him upwards off his stomach and whispering into his ear, his hand firmly around Ezreal’s neck. 

“Scream your Master’s name, beg for him to fill your tight little boy pussy, I want to hear you beg and scream like a good little slave.”

That was when Sett managed to strike his prostate head on, and Ezreal felt himself cum. At least, he thought there was no way he wouldn't--but instead, looking down, he was met with the sight of his weeping cock, bulging ridiculously against its caging restraints, his cum forcibly boiling in his balls, his shaft throbbing.

Finally, Sett gave him respite, but it only served to take away the distraction of pleasure and make him realize how urgent his need to cum was. Any further stimulation and he swore that his cock was going to explode, it was just so damn _tight!_ With wild eyes that began to refocus on the musty, cloudy room, and drool beginning to pool on the bed, Ez shouted his vocal chords out, his mind submitting. He wasn't beginning to crumble--he had already been fully broken by the prostate abuse, his most sensitive nerve being amplified by the terrible drug.

"MASTER SETT! Master Sett! I belong t-to Master Sett! And I need his big, bad, Vastayan boss cock to fucking breed my sluthole! I NEED HIS CUM! Please, please, please let your little twinkslut cum let him cum let him cum let him **cum!!!** "

The slutty moans and begs from the broken twink was like ecstasy, listening to his howling cries to cum made him hornier and hornier. Sett was not far off from Ezreal in losing himself to the drug, his body heat rising exponentially and his growls and huffs becoming more ferocious and feral. The rotten stench of their combined pungent musk, infecting the room and escaping to the halls.

His cock bending and twisting as it was being viciously massaged by the walls of Ezreal’s tight hole. It had felt like near hours had passed as Sett continued ramming his cock down his cocksleeve, biting into the twink’s neck once more, drawing a hint of blood, to remind Ezreal that it wasn’t Ezreal that owned Sett, it was Sett that owned Ezreal.

“That’s what I like to hear from my good little cockslave! Now for being such a good little whore your wish will be granted, but I want to see your slutty little face when I unhinge this ring!” Sett immediately turned Ezreal onto his back so they could lock eyes with each other. He felt his balls churning heavily, approaching climax at a speedy rate, he was ready to flood the twink’s hole with his sweet Vastayan cum, also anticipating the twink’s load to be rather hefty, with slight dread that the ejaculation from the brutal fuck battle might flood the entire room. So Sett edged on, waiting until the very brink of his explosive orgasm, before finally unhinging the ring from the raging monster. “Ohh fu-fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!”

_CLICK!_

God, the mix of sweat and cum had truly filled the room, and Ezreal was losing himself in it, the sweat too sour and the cum too sweet to smell like anything normal. No, this was toxic, foul musk, that only could be enjoyed by the two slutty men who were fucking their hearts out of the drenched bed. If Ezreal wasn't busy getting the life fucked out of him, he'd be glad he wasn't ruining his own room.

He had been jerking off since their last encounter, truthfully. In fact, he had been desperately going at it nearly twice a day, trying to chase that pleasure, and he could just never manage to repeat it. He reached orgasm, but it was a pathetic imitation, watery and weak, like his body was rejecting such mediocre pleasure. But that didn't stop it's hope, it's production of grade A, sperm-filled cockmilk, which was currently filling his swollen balls and he had about a month's worth in there. 

_Had_. Because during this denial, he had built up so much more, nearly doubling the amount from the addicting pleasure. And then he was fed the aphrodisiac, which only made things worse--god, his balls were so swollen. So when Sett fumbled with the cage, Ez's eyes shot wide, rolling back, and he knew that for all his dommy anger, Sett wouldn't know how to handle things. Because if he felt like his orgasm was a lot... well...

Ezreal unleashed his monstrous load, which shot out one rope for the first twenty seconds. That wasn't because it was too built up, or anything like that--no, it was just that his first rope just didn't stop fucking shooting. It kept going, so thick, so creamy, and unlike Sett, he had no Vastayan genes to sweeten it. It was bitter, masculine, salty semen, an off white color, and it was filling up the room dangerously, turning it into a bog of cum. And that was the first rope, need Sett be reminded. Because out came number two, then three, then four, then five... etc. It eventually hit thirty before his cock relented.

Though Sett shouldn't have been counting, because there was a veritable river of cum in his room, reeking of rotten testosterone. It was beginning to churn and fill anywhere it came into contact with, the layer of filthy cockbatter beginning to pool into the halls. Ezreal was far too exhausted to notice, and while the place was empty thanks to the fight being over, Sett truly had trouble on his hands... and if he even tried to get on the floor, he'd be drenched knee deep in Ezreal's hot, smelly liquid musk.

Saying Sett was amazed by the amount of stored up cum now erupting from the small body’s cock would be an understatement, Sett was dumbfounded and perplexed. He watched as Ezreal’s cock imitated a gunshots, shooting rapid, powerful shots. He lost count after eight. It was like a natural disaster had swept across the room and the mess was disgusting, the sharp, pungent smell reeked and stunk up the entire room--but it just turned the beast boy on even more. As the twink was stunned from his eruption, Sett grabbed the twink’s cock, directing it towards the twink’s face and let the final shots coat his slutty face. 

“Open wide!” 

Still shooting, still howling, and with his eyes still rolled back, Ezreal didn't notice his cock being reaimed until it was far too late. His steamy, nasty cum was forced into his face, and at the first shot, he tried to hold in his relentless orgasm. _Fuck, fuck, just hold it, hold it, maybe I'll, ugh, it's no good, gonna, gonna, NOOO~!_

Only resulting in a more powerful shot, Ezreal drenched his own face, hiding his handsome features beneath the stringy clump of bubbling, nasty semen. Forced to get up close and personal with his reeking musk, his eyes began to water--but he wasn't crying, it was more a visceral reaction to such a strong stink. Yet, as he was screaming all throughout his climax, he was forced to ingest the viscous fluid, his mind shattering into a haze of musky pleasure. Though, his focus would soon start to shift as Sett began to cum inside him.

And finally, overcome with arousal, Sett unleashed himself inside Ezreal, “G-GOD! F-FUCK! SH-SHIT!”

_SPLRT, SPLRT, SPLRT!~_

The sounds of Sett’s cock pumping his load deep into Ezreal’s stomach like a fire hose echoed throughout the cum flood room. His cock violently twitched inside Ezreal as pump after pump filled Ezreal to the brim, causing Ezreal’s stomach to slightly expand and swell, and the Vastayan couldn't help but gasp in relief.

Sett removed his cock from Ezreal’s hole and thick seed began to flood out of the hole, onto the bed, but before anymore cum could escape the tunnels of Ezreal’s hole, Sett quickly reached towards his bedstand, his hand soon holding a large gold and white buttplug, jamming the toy into Ezreal’s ass, stopping the flood. Huffing and puffing as he fell on top of the twink, Sett pinned him under his heavy weight and locked lips with an unusual affection. 

One rope and his stomach was full. Another and it was beginning to feel swollen. Another and it was beginning to swell. And unluckily, Sett was just beginning. Somehow his second load was just as powerful as the first, and this time instead of having an entire room to ruin, Sett had the insides of this twink. And he could feel the gooey cum stick to his inner walls, and when he pulled out, Ez groaned, a burst of semen splattering out. And then it was all plugged back in, forcing him to carry the hefty load all in his stomach, looking like he had a pregnancy developing.

And now he was still restrained, this time by Sett's bulging muscles, being forced into a sweaty kiss. But it was reciprocated, Ezreal feeling the ecstasy of his postcoital high, and so he pushed back with passion, his semen-coated tongue forcing its way into Sett's mouth. Now he was forced to share Ezreal's load, and get a musky taste himself as they floated above the swamp of cum below.

Sett continued passionately kissing Ezreal, the feelings he felt were of pure pleasure as both were consumed by the drug, both in a deep trance. Swapping their cum mixture, and although Ezreal’s seed lacked a rather sweet component that Sett’s Vastayan genes contained, its taste was still hypnotizing.

Their lips parted ways as Sett wiped the thick cum-mask off of Ezreal’s face and smiled. He then rubbed his hands on Ezreal’s bloated cum belly, chortling.

“Oh how the tables have turned. Dom turned my breeding slut... you’re just adorable... wonder how we’re gonna clean the place though...” As Sett plucked a kiss on the poor twink before dozing off into a deep slumber, forgetting to untie Ezreal’s hands--the explorer was forced to be pinned under the naked beast boy’s weight.


End file.
